Ersatz
by Fenris5000
Summary: Someone has entered a dueling tournament using a nasty deck of cards, will this be the end of Joey and Kaiba?


Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or Duel Monsters. 

A/N:  I have no idea how these duels actually work.  At one point, I thought I had some idea, but then I watched another episode and the characters start slapping cards down like there was no tomorrow!  So for the purpose of this story, I made up a new _version_, using the _Bakarashii Rules_ (so it's slightly A/U now) in the hopes that you readers who do know all the ins and outs of the true game won't flame me too badly…

Ersatz

By Fenris5000--Angelica

"Hey Yug, did you bring anything to eat?" Joey Wheeler asked as he ran his fingers quickly through his big mop of sunshine blond hair.  "I'm starving!"

Yugi sighed and smiled as the two boys walked towards the new big 'Bakarashii Rules' Duel Monster Tournament headquarters.  "Joey, you ate a whole box of Super Sugar Oh's cereal before we left home.  When Grandpa finds out, he's going to skin us alive."

Joey's face fell, "you really think so, Yugi?  I didn't mean to eat the entire box; I just got a little excited thinking about this tourney and all.  Do you think that this time I might actually come out on the top of the heap?  Collect the most 'Monster Coins'.   I've got a few new moves since the last time, and I've been practicing how to use them even in my dreams.  I've just got to win.  For Serenity." His expression softened as a wistful smile pulled at his lips as he thought of her: Serenity his little sister, who had the long red hair and angelic personality, how lucky he was to be blessed with such a wonderful sister.  He wiped his hand across his eyes abruptly.

Yugi patted his best friend on the shoulder and smiled some more.  "Don't worry about it, he'll understand.  Grandpa likes you, and he knows how excited you get."

"So, did Tristan and Tea and Bakura say what time they were going to join us at Kaiba Land?" Joey asked, changing the subject as they approached the large multi-arena sized building and opened the tall glass door and walked in confidently.  He always dueled better when all of his friends were present and cheering him on.  They always reminded him of why he dueled.  Even Serenity had promised that she would try to be here this time to see him stomp the competition.  

Yugi nodded his spiky haired head rapidly as they continued on in air-conditioned comfort, looking for the sign in table.  "Tea had an early morning dance class and said she'd meet us here by ten am.  Tristan and Bakura said they would be waiting for us at the refreshment stand right beside the sign in table." He scanned the immense foyer, trying to spot his friends among the hundreds of young people milling about.  "Come on, there is the sign up area.   Let's do that first, and then we can find the others.  We don't want to get left out.  There are only a certain amount of spots in the tournament."

Joey laughed.  "Yeah, we wouldn't want to get left out; without us in the competition, who would give Kaiba any competition?" He looked over towards the giant wall sized aquarium that had not been there the last time he had visited.  "Oh oh, do you suppose old Kaiba is trying to make Mako Tsunami feel more welcome here?" His gaze wandered over to a bench by the coat check.  "Aw man, don't tell me that Weevil Underwood is registered to duel.  That guy is just plain bad news."

Yugi shrugged his shoulders.  "Maybe he's learned his lesson and will finally fight an honest duel and leave the parlor tricks at home.  He is a really talented duelist, he doesn't need to cheat."

"I can't believe you are actually saying that, Yug.  We have never once seen Weevil Knievil Underpants actually fight a duel without resorting to cheating.  Remember on Duelist Kingdom?"

"Yeah…"

"And Battle City?"

"Yeah…"

Joey rolled his eyes.  "Yugi, wake up and smell the rotten fish!  That guy couldn't play an honest game if he was paid to." They approached the table and each took an application and a nametag to fill out.  "Alright.  Let's see now." Joey began, looking over the form near-sightedly and made a face.  "Okay, what kind of question is this?  How many years experience do I have?  Is he for real or what?  I'm not exactly applying for a stupid job at Kaiba Corp. here.  What does it matter how many years of experience I've got?  How old am I?  What is the strongest card in my deck?  What's that all about?  Yugi, tell me this is a joke!"

Yugi scanned the form with a frown of concentration.  "Experience.  Age.  Best card.  Í don't know why he's asking for this kind of information.  Maybe it says something in the small print." 

"There is no small print, Yug.  Kaiba is just being nosy." Joey sniffed, taking a pencil and tapping the tip on his tongue.  "I'm just going to put my name on it.  That's all.  They don't need any more information than that."

Tristan, Bakura and Tea squeezed through the throng of teens and joined their friends at the table.  By now, there were several duelists filling out their application forms and starting to ask the same questions as Yugi and Joey.  "Hey guys, hurry up and get registered already.  There are a couple of really big duels underway downstairs." Tristan said, giving his best friend an elbow to the ribs.  "What's the matter?  Did you forget how old you are?  Man, Alzheimer's is setting in pretty young these days, isn't it."  

Joey grunted and gave his friend with the slick brown geometrically challenged hair a dirty look.  "I didn't forget you space case.  I just don't see what business it is of Mr. Kaiba's to know that.  What does he need it for?"

Tea rolled her eyes.  "Just fill it in you goof ball.  With your luck, if you don't fill it all out completely, he'll disqualify you from the tournament."

"Besides," Yugi stated, writing the information in himself.  "Kaiba already knows everything he needs to know about us.  He's dueled with us and goes to school with us.  Chances are slim that he will gain any sort of ulterior advantage from learning our information."

Joey made a face.  "Yeah, okay.  I guess you're right." He signed the information out as well and pinned his nametag onto his white and blue striped t-shirt.

"Joey the Magnificent?" Tea asked upon reading the messy script.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Come on.  Let's get going." Yugi sighed, pinning his own tag on.  "We don't want the tournament to end before we see any action, do we?"

*      *      *     *     *     *      *     *     *     *     *     *

Seto Kaiba watched the commotion of the tournament from behind the glass window of his office overlooking the lower dueling arenas.  He idly smoothed out an invisible crease in his black trench coat and turned to face the man who stood beside him nursing a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.  "The registration is nearly complete.  My people will have the information compiled in a matter of minutes." He sat down at his desk and turned on the computer, watching as the swirling blue screen opened up, beckoning him inside its mysterious world.  He paused to look up at his guest.  "I still would like to know why you seem to think that your little _friend_ would be stupid enough to show up here with counterfeit cards.  Especially rare counterfeit cards, Mr. Yamoka."

Yamoka shrugged his bulky shoulders, keeping an eye on the arena full of duelists below.  "This guy has been a thorn in our side since Duel Monsters became a certified hit.  Pegasus knew about him, but didn't do anything about him because he was… occupied with his own agenda.  Since Mr. Pegasus has been gone, Industrial Illusions has been a businessman's nightmare.  We have just gotten back to basics, and this counterfeiter is one of the little loose ends we need to clean up now that we have implemented our new regime.  We are losing thousands of dollars every time this guy puts one of his masterpieces into circulation.  We need to catch this guy red handed, and since Mr. Pegasus is not available to engineer a legitimate tournament, you are our only hope in drawing this freak out."

Kaiba smirked, picking up his double espresso and leaned back in his chair.  "Well if your little freak tries using his cards in any of my Kaiba Land arenas, he will be in for the surprise of his life.  They won't read them and therefore the holographic images will not function.  The duels will be over even before they start."

Mr. Yamoka frowned, shaking his sparsely haired head rapidly.  "Mr. Kaiba, you don't understand.  This guy's cards pass every test.  His cards produce the same holograms as our Industrial Illusions produced cards."

Kaiba scoffed.  "Every test?  You want me to believe that this guy's cards are perfect?"

Mr. Yamoka put his cup down on the desk.  "Oh, they are not entirely perfect though.  We have tested a few we have managed to confiscate and have found them to have a certain error in them that has a potential danger."

"To your company, or to the consumer?"

"Both." Mr. Yamoka answered gravely.  "Industrial Illusions is losing money of course, but the cards holographic display has been found to hold a flaw, causing an electrical surge some of the time.  This electrical surge can cause personal as well as property damage.  Fire.  Electric shock to the duelist.  The possibilities are endless.  And he is using homemade _rare_ cards.  Kids are going to want to trade with him.  They'll give him their best card if they think they are getting an Exodia or a Harpy Lady out of him."  He sighed, rubbing his temples.  "Before long, every deck in existence could be contaminated with these counterfeits."

Kaiba grunted, turning to watch the arenas again.  "Then we had better hope your man shows up here and is living dangerous.  We need to put a cap on this as soon as possible and without as much publicity as possible."

*     *     *     *     *     *      *     *     *     *    *    *

Joey walked among the throngs of teens trying to successfully find a worthy opponent to duel.  Yugi had gone the other way with Bakura, and Tristan and Tea had gone to get something to eat because they had missed breakfast.  Joey noticed Weevil Underwood in one dueling arena fighting some unknown duelist who was losing very badly.  Joey shook his head.  He had already stomped Weevil at Battle City.  Why would he challenge him again?  He walked a little bit further and stopped to watch an interesting duel between a new guy with slicked back black hair, and Mai Valentine.  The Harpy Ladies and their Pet Dragon were all out on the floor when the new guy placed his card on the "table".  Cyber Jar.  Ooh.  That one would smart.  It would destroy all the monsters on the field.  Mai's best cards would be gone now.  Even though she could summon up to five new monsters to the field, chances were they would not be very powerful.  

Mai let out a squawk as her Harpies and their Pet disappeared.  The new guy smiled thinly, placing five new cards down, including a Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Joey did a double take.  Another Red Eyes?  Wasn't the Red Eyes supposed to be super rare?  He watched with interest as Mai put down a card face down in defense mode and ended her turn, not giving anything away in her expression.  The rest of the duel was a blur to Joey.  He was still stuck on the fact that this new guy had a Red Eyes.  Mai ended up being the loser of this duel.  The lights flickered around their dueling arena a little bit, and then returned to normal.

Mai had a shocked look on her face as she watched the new guy pick up his cards and step away from the arena.  "I can't believe that guy beat me." She said sharply, catching Joey's eye.  "It's bad enough that you beat me, but now _this_ guy?  What _is_ the world coming to?" She stepped away from the arena as well, joining her blond friend.  

"Aw, I can take him.  He don't look so tough."

Mai rolled her eyes.  "Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Joey.  I would actually like to see you beat Eddie.  Every time you think you have him figured out, he pulls out some new surprise.  I didn't know he had a Red Eyes.  It makes me wonder.  What else does he have in his deck?  It's almost as bad as dueling Yugi.  Or you." She added.

Joey nodded.  "Eddie, huh?" He smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, I'll beat him for you, Mai.  And then I'll battle you."

"Well that's big talk mister, but first you've got to beat Eddie." She waved her hand at the dumpy looking black haired guy.  "Hey Eddie, I've got another duelist who wants to take you on!"

Eddie smiled thinly and approached the two duelists cautiously.  "Joey Wheeler.  Second Place at Duelist Kingdom.  An honor to meet you." He held out his hand.  Joey took it uncomfortably.  The new guy's steel gray eyes seemed shifty.  Untrustworthy.  He was shorter than Joey, with long slicked back black hair.  He was wearing faded blue jeans full of holes and safety pins. His athletic shoes were falling apart, patched in places with rows of scraggly silver duct tape, and tied with orange shoelaces.  His hands were dirty.  Heck, he practically looked like some poor homeless waif.

"Eh, nice to meet you, Eddie." Joey said with his usual lopsided smile. "So, you feel up to dueling another?"

The new guy shrugged his shoulders.  "You here to avenge your girl friend?" He nodded his head in Mai's direction.

Mai frowned.  "Hey, I am not Joey's girlfriend."

Joey frowned as well.  "Well I wouldn't want you to be my girlfriend either.  Let's duel, Eddie.  Just one question though, where did _you_ get a Red Eyes Black Dragon?"

"I could ask you the exact same question, Joey Wheeler, but I will answer you.  I got it in a trade with another duelist.  I have a card shop on the East Coast and I keep a database for my customers there.  They tell me what they want, and I put people together to make trades.  It is quite a lucrative business." Eddie responded.

Joey nodded.  "Okay, sounds fair to me.  I am about to win my first Monster Coin."

"Good luck." Eddie said with a smirk.  "You're going to need it."

"Bring it on."  Joey spouted as the two made their way to the nearest emptying duel arena.  

Mai Valentine followed Joey to his station, looking around expectantly.  "Hey Joey, where are all of your cheerleaders?  I didn't think you had it in you to duel without them."

Joey waved a hand.  "You get to be my cheerleader today, Mai."  He informed the tall blond girl with a sappy smile.  "Now, I'll let you get away without jumping up and down with your pompoms, but every now and then, I do expect you to yell:  Yay Joey!  You are the greatest!  You got that?"

"Oh brother." She said, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.  "Maybe I don't need to see you beat Eddie after all."

Joey put on his hurt 'puppy dog' look, then faced the arena.

"Okay Eddie.  Let's duel!"

Eddie pulled five cards from his deck and glanced at them with an unreadable expression on his face.  "I play the Dark Magician in attack mode!" The holographic image of the Dark Magician materialized.  "And I'll play this card face down."

Joey gaped.  The Dark Magician?  This little creep had the Dark Magician?  2500 attack points?  He looked through his five cards and shuddered.  The only thing he had that could take on the Dark Magician was his own Red Eyes Black Dragon….  He didn't really want to play it so soon though.  This was one time that Time Wizard and Baby Dragon were not going to help.  The last time he had played them to fight the Dark Magician, he had actually inadvertently given the Dark Magician more power!  He just hoped that Eddie didn't have the Magical Hats card that always kept Yugi's safe.

"Well?  I'm waiting."  Eddie said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hold your horses.  Okay.  I'll play my Red Eyes Black Dragon.  Also in attack mode!" The lanky blond boy said, placing his card down with a sigh.  "And I also add Dragon Nails, which will increase my 2400 attack points to 3000.  Red Eyes Attack!"

Eddie smiled.  "Joey, Joey, Joey.  You forgot about my face down card."

"Oh great."  Joey mumbled.  "I'm like …  reeeeeeaaaaally scared."  He watched as Eddie flipped over the card.  

"I play my Dragon capture jar magic card."

Joey paled.  "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Eddie said.  The brown urn with the evil face appeared on the field.  Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon was consumed with energy and filtered across the dueling arena and into the jar.  The face glowed red.  The lights of the arena flickered a little and the constant hum of generated energy broke up briefly.

"Now what?" Joey demanded, annoyed that he had lost his favorite card so early in the duel.  "Did Kaiba forget to pay the electricity bill or something?"

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

The intercom link pinned to Seto Kaiba's black leather trench coat started beeping.  The CEO pressed the button automatically.  "Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba, sir.  We have just had at least two power surges radiating from arena 11.  A duel is in progress between an Eddie McAllister and Joey Wheeler.  We checked the registration forms and this McAllister did not fill out all the required entry information we requested." The voice of the security head of Kaiba Corp said hollowly through the electronic device.

Kaiba nodded.  "Well if it isn't filled out, then this McAllister must have something to hide." He stood up and made his way to the door purposefully.  "I'm on my way."

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Tristan and Tea walked through the sea of gamers and spectators, searching for Joey, Yugi or Bakura.  How hard could it be?  All they had to do was hear Joey loudly goading an opponent and follow his voice and they would find him.  Yugi might be a little more difficult to find, but not impossible.  There were twenty-five arenas in total on the lower floor, and thirty more on the upper floor; Joey had been headed down, while Yugi Mutou took the escalators upstairs.

"Let's check down there first." Tea suggested.  "There are not as many arenas to check.  Joey might be easier to spot."

"Uh oh." Tristan said, pointing toward the escalators.  Seto Kaiba was headed in their direction.  The crowd parted as he swooped through their midst.  At the speed he was moving, he obviously knew exactly where he was going.  "Let's follow him, I'll bet you a meal that he's going after Yugi again.  And he knows exactly where he is.  It'll save us the trouble of having to find him."

Tea agreed; Yugi must have changed his mind and come downstairs after all.  They fell into step behind Kaiba and let him clear the path for them.  

He stopped at arena 11 and moved to stand beside Mai Valentine.  "Hey, that's not Yugi, it's Joey." Tristan said, scratching his head in confusion.  "Now why would Seto Kaiba be after him?" Tea and Tristan wandered over to join the two watching over arena 11 as some new guy was laughing nastily at their friend.  "Hey, who is that creep."

Joey placed his card on the playing field.  "I play the magic card Dark Hole, which destroys all monsters on the field."  He placed another card face down.  "And now I'll end my turn, Eddie."

Eddie smirked.  "And I will play my personal favorite."  He pulled the card from his hand dramatically and slapped it down as the hologram flashed into place; the lights flickered ominously as the giant white dragon materialized onto the field.  

"Blue Eyes White Dragon." Joey whimpered sadly.  Was this guy a personal friend of Kaiba's or something?  It just wasn't fair.  

"Bingo." Kaiba snarled. 

"But how?" Mai demanded, glaring at Kaiba.  "You have the only three in existence.  What kind of game are you playing?"

"Wheeler, look out!" Kaiba shouted as the arena console started sparking.

"Blue Eyes Attack!" Eddie yelled with a wild look in his eyes.  The dragon inhaled a huge breath and fired his attack at Joey Wheeler's face down card, obliterating it from the field.  The console flared to life as electricity surged through due to the Blue Eyes White Counterfeit Dragon's attack.  Joey took a jolt and flew backwards off the arena platform and landed with a thud.

"Joey!" Tea screeched covering her mouth with her hands and leaping to his side.  Kaiba angrily shoved her out of the way and checked the blond for a pulse and breathing.  The last thing he needed was to get sued over this whole thing.  He sat back on his heels as he saw the puppy's eyes open blearily.  Good he was alive.

"Look after him." He growled at Tea, Mai and Tristan.  "I am going to finish this duel." 

"Eddie McAllister." He stepped up to the smoking console and raised one eyebrow as he regarded his opponent far on the other side.  "Nobody counterfeit's a Blue Eyes White Dragon." He sneered in a quiet but deadly tone.  "And gets away with it." He carefully gathered Joey's duel deck together and placed it into the pocket of his trench coat.  "When I found you, I had only intended on handing you over to Industrial Illusions to be dealt with properly--including some serious charges and jail time, but since you had the infernal gall to disrespect the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and knowingly caused injury to other innocent duelists in my tournament, you made this personal McAllister.  Prepare to meet your maker."

Eddie McAllister did not appear to be too put out.  "Seto Kaiba.  The Grand Master himself.  What an honor to beat you in your own tournament."

Joey was trying to sit up, looking somewhat disoriented.  "No…   they can't keep dueling…  It isn't safe." Why did his mouth taste like metal?

Kaiba chose to ignore the blond.  "Any last words?"

"Yeah.  When I win, you let me walk.  If you win, you give my up to Industrial Illusions." Eddie suggested, his voice slick.

"Just hand him over now." Tristan said from the sidelines, supporting his best friend, who was struggling to get up, but was obviously too wobbly to stand.  "Just stay put Joey, you won't do anybody any good if you pass out."

Kaiba shrugged.  "I assure you, I will not lose, and you will not leave Kaiba Land without an Industrial Illusions escort.  Now shut up and let's duel already."  He placed his own deck down and drew five cards.  "You had the last turn, so it's my turn."  He eyed his cards expressionlessly.  He laid one out on the scarred battlefield.   "I think that I will play the magic card:  Remove Trap.  So say 'bye bye' to your Dragon Capture Jar." Eddie's Jar disappeared.  "And I will also play my own personal favorite card." He continued calmly as the real Blue Eyes White Dragon materialized in all its holographic glory.  "And I will play this card face down to end my turn."

Eddie's eyes narrowed as he drew another card.  He placed it down on the field with a smirk.  "You're not as smart as you like to think you are, Kaiba.  I play the magic card:  Hinotama, and take five-hundred points directly from your total life points."

The console sparked slightly as Kaiba's life point meter was reduced.  The dark haired teen scowled, willing himself not to inadvertently flinch.

This had to end soon or arena 11 would get overheated and there was no telling what could happen.  If it were to explode, not only would he probably be hurt, but also there were countless other innocents in the building who could be caught in a possible fire.  It would be splashed all over the papers and there were so many people out there who would just love to sue him over something like this.  "I play the magic card:  Flute of the Summoning Dragon; which will summon two dragons from my hand to the field, now prepare to meet my other two Blue Eyes White Dragons." The two Blue Eyes' materialized.  "And now I will play the magic card:  Polymerization, to create the Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon, with an attack of 4500 points, which will obliterate your cheap imitation Blue Eyes White Dragon in one blow.  Now you'd better think about stepping back McAllister, because things are about to get real hot.  Ultimate Blue Eyes, attack!"

The giant three headed white dragon with the same piercing blue eyes as it's master reeled back to take a mighty breath, then let forth it's awesome force, annihilating the copy cat Blue Eyes White Dragon contaminating the playing field.  The lights around the arena blinked on and off as a bright light erupted from the console and field.  Eddie McAllister and Seto Kaiba were both grabbed from behind by Kaiba Corps security guards who were watching the duel from the sidelines, before the consoles could explode.  

"Shut down the power to Arena 11 immediately!" Kaiba barked into his intercom link.  The arena went dead, the smoky haze hung on the air as a reminder of the sparking mess it had been only moments ago.

Two security guards led Eddie McAllister to where Kaiba was standing, surveying the damage caused by the one duel.  The CEO watched the criminal with disdain.  Tristan and Tea joined them, supporting a slightly more alert Joey Wheeler between them.  "McAllister, if I ever see you venture into Kaiba Land again, and you hold those counterfeit cards on you, you will wish that you were never born."  He scowled at the unkempt duelist.  "Take him away."

"Hey Kaiba, um thanks for um, finishing my duel." Joey said, rubbing his head, not expecting to get a 'you're welcome' out of his nemesis, but saying it just the same.  "I think I could have taken him if he hadn't been playing those fake cards."

Tea was frowning.  "So you knew all along that this Eddie freak was playing with dangerous cards and you just let him, Kaiba?  Joey could have been killed.   I know that you don't care about anybody but yourself, but I didn't think that even you could be this much of a creep."  Her cheeks were crimson with suppressed anger.

Kaiba just shrugged, choosing to say nothing.

"Mr. Kaiba." Mr. Yamoka came forward briskly "I would like to personally thank you for helping us finally capture this dangerous counterfeiter and obtaining the proof we need to convict him and keep him from harming anybody else.  Please consider Industrial Illusions to be at your services for business and possible cooperation in the future." He shook Kaiba's hand rapidly.  

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders, his face lacking in expression.  "I will make sure you receive the video surveillance of arena 11 and any other area your Mr. McAllister might have wandered into today.  It was a pleasure helping.  And I fully expect that the cards this man manufactured will be destroyed appropriately once he has been convicted.  I do not expect to ever see his fakes slip into circulation.  Do I make myself understood?"

Mr. Yamoka gulped.  "Of course Mr. Kaiba.  We will make it our number one priority."

"Good." Kaiba said, nodding.  He turned to Joey, who was watching with his jaw hanging.  He reached into his pocket and handed the stack of duel monster cards to the blond.  "Here you are, Puppy." He reached into another pocket and took out a coin, tossing it into the air and catching it.  "And a complimentary Monster Coin for your trouble."  He handed the coin to the dumb struck blond as well.  "I think that you earned it." He turned on his heel and walked up to the dueling platform to retrieve his own duel deck, which had miraculously remained unscathed from the sparking.  "And by the way, get checked out by a doctor for any…  damage caused by the duel and have them send the bill to Kaiba Corp." He headed towards the escalators to get back to his office.

Joey frowned.  "That guy just keeps confusing me more and more every time I talk to him.  Does he hate me or what?" 

Tristan shrugged his shoulders.  "Who knows?  Let's go find Yugi and tell him we're taking you to the doctor."

"But I have more duels to win." Joey whined pathetically, holding up his Monster Coin.  "See?  I already have one…  but there are so many more.  I could be the champion this time.  I might even beat Yugi this time!"

"You aren't going anywhere but to the hospital." Tea scolded her friend with a smile.  "That electrical shock could have caused some brain damage or something."

"Yeah." Mai agreed.  "It isn't like you can afford to lose any more brains, you know."

Joey frowned, opening and closing his mouth, but nothing came out.

"See?  You can't even think up a response in retaliation.  Obviously a bad sign." Tristan said smiling hugely at his best friend.

"Why you….  You just wait until I can stand up on my own, then you'll see my response, you… you… cone head." Joey fumed.

Tea groaned.  "You guys, people are staring.  Come on, let's just find Yugi and Bakura and tell them the whole story." Hopefully Yugi might at least be able to talk some sense into their stubborn blond friend.

The four friends left arena 11, still arguing good-naturedly as they headed to the escalators to go up to the upper level dueling platforms in hopes of finding their absent comrades.  Behind arena 11, a couple of kids were looking around at the scorch marks.  "Hey look Tommy, someone left a duel monster card." A little brown haired boy with denim overalls and a bright super hero shirt said, picking up a slightly worn card that had been left behind, from off the floor.  "Oh wow, awesome!  It's a Dark Magician…"

The End.


End file.
